Southern Musicians
by SklRjct
Summary: Remy and Original Chara...a new student is found on the streets and has a few problems...adjusting. Slash. Chapter 3 up...i give up on reviews and im just doin this for me
1. SouthernMusicians

Southern Musicians  
  
"It been a week since I picked 'im up off de streets, an' we still dunno a t'ing 'bout 'im!" Gambit thinks to himself. Gambit had been sent on a mission by the professor to pick up a kid off the streets in New Orleans. Since Remy was already in the area, he was happy to oblige. The kid had hardly spoken a word since he had gotten there. He seemed like a lion at the zoo. You can always tell the ones that were captured from the wild. They just paced back and forth with dull, glazed eyes.  
Gambit walks down one of the hallways of the Mansion, listening to the surroundings that are around him. He stops walking; listening to something he thought he heard. Faintly he hears the sound of a saxophone. Using the thief skills he was taught since a boy, he walks quietly trying to locate the origin of the beautiful sounding music. He comes to the door of the room that the beautiful southern style jazz is coming from. "I should 'f known'" he thinks to himself as he knocks on the door. "Come in." calls the quiet voice inside. As gambit walks in, he sees the new student that has come to the institute.  
"'Eh mon ami. Jus' finishin' up your practicin'?" says Remy smiling at the young teen. The boy had been playing each night of the week, the same way Remy found him on the streets. "You soundin' betta den me on de ivories!"  
The boy started packing up his Alto Saxophone. "I'm not that great, but thanks for the encouragement. So what's up?" The boy finished packing up and sat waiting for the young man's reply.  
Gambit began to fidget a little behind his back under the young boys stare. Those deep brown eyes, the scraggily dark brown hair, and the boys thin features. "'Ow could dis boy be a street kid?" he thought to himself. "I was jus' t'inkin," Gambit says as he sits on the edge of the boy's bed. "what do yeah t'ink bout practicin' wit' me tomorrow? We could make a smooth combo man. Two New Orlean guys jamin' ou' on de blues. What ya say?"  
The boy cast his eyes to the ground, and Remy could tell he was feeling a pain of some kind. "I'm sorry to upset you Mr.LeBeau, but im not from New Orleans. You see, I ran away to Louisiana from Texas. It's a long story, and I don't really wanna talk about," the boy said his eyes closed tight.  
Gambit was a little surprised that the young boy had told him so much. "Kid, lay off deh formalities. Jus' call me Remy or Gambit. About you past, ya be needin' someone to talk to, I'm available whenever," Remy says with a smile to encourage the boy. "Y'know, I still dunno ya name, and callin' ya "new kid" or "boy" sounds like I'm insultin' ya. Ya don' have ta tell me ya name, even a nickname is fine. Like mine bein' Gambit, just any- "  
"Rodney, just Rodney. There's nothing special about me to have a nickname," the boy interrupted.  
"Now we gettin' somewhere" Remy thought. "well, I guess I'll leave you alone now, will I be seein' ya for practice tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, sure. Come by and pick me up when you wanna go," says Rodney standing up to show Remy out.  
"I'll see ya tomorrow den, but if ya dun mind, change ya clothes. The Professor 'ad a feelin' what ya like an' got ya some duds. I dun mean to offend, but ya really need to change outta the clothes ya been wearin' since I picked ya up. Jus' a suggestion!" says Remy trying not to offend the boy in any way. "I still want him to open up more, I have to keep him as comfortable as possible" Remy thought.  
Rodney almost fell on the ground laughing so hard. "I've been washing my clothes daily; I didn't know that you gave me any clothes!"  
Remy blushed at the mentioning of this. "Well, then, I be seein' ya tomorrow den," he says as he backs out of the door.  
Rodney leans against the door listening for Gambit's steps to die away. "I guess that now it's time for my other practice," he whispers to himself. Rodney grabs several small smooth stones from his chest of draws, sits on the floor of his room, and lays the stones in a pile in front of him. He then sits cross-legged with his hands on his knees. Rodney looks at the clock and mutters, "7 o'clock. Lets get started." He begins to softly chant with his eyes closed. "Shadows of ages, shadows of darkness; shadows of ages, shadows of darkness," Rodney chants.  
The shadows of all that is in his room rise off the ground and begin to swirl above the objects in front of him. Slowly they begin to descend onto the rocks, covering them with a haze of black. Rodney takes his hands off of his knees and places them on the sides of the stones. He then raises his hands up and the darkness shrouded orbs rise with them. He moves his hands cupped to be held out at his sides, and the stones become a circle. He opens his eyes and they are completely black. Rodney then pulls his hands into fists slowly, and the stones begin to gyrate. They move faster and faster, and Rodney then begins to rise off the ground. Rodney pulls his hands and places them on his shoulders. The round orbs continue to gyrate and Rodney flies into them, the timing perfect so he is now inside of the circle of moving stones. He levitates over his bed and the stones stop gyrating and begin to spin horizontally to the ground around him moving so fast they look like a single black circle. Rodney raises his arms above his head and he floats down to on top of his bed. He closes his eyes and when he opens them, the stones are lying in a circle around him back to their original form. He looks back at the clock and it says 10 PM.  
"Wow! That was a good workout," he mutters to himself. His forehead is dripping with sweat as he gets up and begins to strip of his clothing. He steps into the bathroom, finishes stripping and showers.  
Rodney steps out of the bathroom 15 minuets later drying himself off with a towel. He then tosses the towel back into the bathroom and jumps into bed naked. He closes his eyes and quickly falls asleep worn out from his "workout".  
  
A/N: Chap 2 commin sooon!!! 


	2. SouthernMusiciansChp2

A/N: ok.so.I hope u guys like the first chapter. FYI, when Remy says "ivories" he means the piano. You should get it by the end of this chapter. Still no reviews, if people are reading this PLZPLZPLZ review. ANYways.ONTO DEH FANFICTION!!!  
  
Disclaimer: STILL don't own Xmen.never will.but Rodney is my character, everything else including Remy darling is not mine *sobs*  
  
Southern Musicians  
  
Chapter 2  
  
There is a knock on the door, "Hey Rodney, you dead or what?" Rodney wakes up smiling at the Cajun's comment. "yaimup," mumbled Rodney as he got out of bed. "I'll be out in a minuet man, gotta get dressed," he says pulling on some clothes he found in his dresser. "No hurry boyo, Remy gots time," says Remy leaning against the wall next to the door.  
  
Remy hears the door opening and pushes off the door to see Rodney walk out. He walks out of his room in low cut black pants, a black shirt with blue writing saying, "I like having low self esteem.makes me feel special," and several bracelets. His shoulder length hair was now pulled back into a tight ponytail exposing 2 piercings on his left ear, one cartilage the other lobe. Carrying his saxophone case he says, "Ready to go Remy?"  
Remy snaps out of his trance to where it isn't noticed. "Yeah man, but les get ya some grub in deh kitchen firs'," he said leading the way to the dining room. Rodney starts off after him, but not before stealing a quick look at Remy from behind. He smiles and catches up to the older man.  
They walk into the dining room where already there were several people sitting and eating. There was a man with angelic wings, a girl eating sausage with a spike coming out of her hand!? Two people were chatting, one of them wearing dark sunglasses the other with flaming red hair, then there was a girl who looked like she was playing with fireworks. There were several others including a guy with what looked like blue fur, and then there was her.  
Rodney froze when he saw the white stripe in her hair, impossible to forget. He hid his instrument behind his back and practically started shaking. All the people at the table just stared at him, their gaze piercing him. He feels the tears of pain and fear about to come, but then he feels Remy's arm on his shoulder. Remy directs Rodney to the far end of the table, away from everyone else.  
"Ya oki man? Ya practically shook de foundations o' de room apart," said Remy with a look of concern as he sat down next to the boy. "It's.nothing. It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. Just a part of my past I was reminded of," Rodney said scooping some fruit salad onto his plate. Remy grabs some eggs and says, "Remy not gonna force ya t' talk, but he here if ya wanna. Yer among peoples who understand how ya feel, they been there to. Just remember, Remy here if ya need 'im."  
  
At the other end of the table, the others were talking. "Looks like Remy has a new toy," says Marrow. "You know you're jealous, wanting him for yourself," says Jubilee biting into her toast. "Vot is the two of yours problems. I sink zat it is sehr gut vor ze two of them," said Kurt in a deep German accent grabbing some more sausage. "Oh shut up you stupid twit. Gambit is obviously using his charm power on the kid to get what he wants out of him," said Warren glancing at the two of them talking quietly to each other. "What's that the kid has next to him? Some sort of case?" asks Scott. "It's a saxophone you twit," says Warren obviously annoyed by Scott's ignorance. "You want a hole in those wings," said Scott wiggling his sunglasses. "Hey Jean, ah think you should take a look in the kids mind. Find out abit about him so we can find somethin' else t' bugger him about," said Rouge throwing a hateful look at Gambit, ignoring the argument going on next to her. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! He will talk about himself later if he chooses to. Plus, what's up with making fun of the new kid. You ALL know what it felt like being new, and to be disregarded. At least Gambit is trying to make the boy feel welcome, unlike some of you," Jean almost yelled.  
  
Remy had seen that Rodney had stopped eating long before him and that he hadn't eaten hardly a thing. He was starting to get worried about Rodney, and it was beginning to show. "S'that all ya gonna eat, a few pieces of fruit? I know ya didn' get much t' eat on de streets, but please, ya really worrying me," says Remy. Rodney looks up at him with his blank eyes and says, "Sorry, I'm not that hungry today." Remy's heart softened and said, "Well, ready to go and practice?" Rodney perked up and practically jumped out of his chair. The two of them started walking towards the door when Remy said, "Go on out in de hall, Remy be there in a sec." Rodney nods and does as he was told.  
"What's up Gambit?" says Cyclopes after Rodney walks out of the room. "Well, Remy gonna give de kid abit o' a surprise. We gonna go play some music, and im gonna surprise 'im with throwin a performance. I want ya t' invite everyone t' this. De kid is really talkative when ya get 'im talking, and Remy hopin this open 'im up abit," Remy said, hoping they would ablige. "Why the hell would we want to-OW," "It vould be an honor," said Kurt obviously kicking Warren while he was talking. "Tanks for de help everyone," said Remy as he walked out of the kitchen.  
"Think they'll kick it off?" Scott asks Jean. "I hope so," said Jean with a concerned expression.  
  
Remy walks out of the kitchen and sees Rodney looking in a mirror fixing his hair. "My, my; aren't we vain," says Remy with a laugh surprising Rodney. Rodney turns and shoots a glare at him with a smug smile. "You shouldn't be talking," says Rodney meaning the overly tight jeans and shirt Remy was wearing. They both laugh and start heading for the recreation room.  
  
Remy walks into the room first. Everything is pushed up against the walls and there were rows of chairs set up. Rodney walks in a little suspicious. He says, "Remy, what's with all the-wait. No! Remy Please don't make me do a performance. Please! I can't do it!" He drops his case and falls on his knees about to break down. Remy walked over to him and dropped to his knees next to Rodney and pulled him into his arms. "Ya don 'ave to. How bout this, we 'ave our practice, an if ya still dun wanna perform then Remy call it off. 'Ow dat sound?" Remy said trying to comfort the teen. Rodney looks up into Remy's red on black eyes and lays his head on the older man's shoulder. "It's just, I haven't done a performance like this since-since the night I left. I had the solo part, and I bombed it. Everyone just laughed at me. I can't take that again," sobbed Rodney. "We don have ta. Lets jus get through de practice firs', non? Mon ami, look a' me, no one will laugh a' you here k?" soothed Remy standing the teen back up.  
They walked together up to the make shift stage, Rodney holding back his tears. Remy sits Rodney down in the chair that was up on the stage and asks, "Ya ok for us t' practice?" "Yeah, but I'm not sure about the performance," says Rodney regaining his composure. He gets out his saxophone while Remy sits down at the piano. Rodney finishes putting his saxophone together and plays a few scales as Remy looks at him with a wide smile on his face. "Ready t' make some music boyo?" Remy says running his fingers over the ivory keys. "Go for it," Rodney says forgetting the chairs set up in front of him.  
Remy starts off pounding out a bass line on the piano and Rodney joins in doing improve* along with the Cajun. They played together for what felt like hours, sharing solos every so often. They stop playing and Remy says, "Wow! Ya so amazin' on sax." "Well, I have to have someone amazing playing with me to sound good in a duet. Hey, I got something I have wanted to play for a long time. Would you mind if." "Bring it out Rodney. Le's play it!" Remy interrupts the boy ecstatically. Rodney reaches into his case and brings out some sheets of music paper. He shuffles through them for a while then hands some of them to Remy. "This is something I have been writing since I left home. Up for it?" asks Rodney. "It would be my honor, Rodney," replies Remy excited about playing the piece.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Jean suddenly stops drying the dishes and heaves an expressive sigh and gently smiles. "What's wrong Jean?" asks Scott handing her another wet dish. "It's those two. I can't hear what they're playing, but oh the expressions I am feeling from them right now. Gambit is loving the song, but then the new student is sad and depressed. There is something that he is hiding, and how tempted I am to probe. Oh, the curse of being a telepath!" Jean said reluctantly drying the dish. "Being melodramatic again I see. That's why I love you," Scott says kissing his wife.  
  
A motorcycle begins to drive up the road to the mansion, the man on it smoking a cigar. He pulls up to the garage and jumps off while its still moving, pulling into a spot next to one of the many cars. The man pulls the cigar out of his mouth and smothers it onto the floor of the garage. Jubilee walks into the garage, not at all shocked by the man being in there. "Logan, Logan, Logan. I was wondering how long it would take you to get back," the girl says placing her hands on her hips. "Firecracker, just be quiet, I'm listenin' to somethin', and I don't need your loud mouthing messing it up," Logan says tilting his ear up to the ceiling, closing his eyes. "Oh yeah, there's a concert goin' on today. Stop listening in on there practice, its supposed to be a surprise!" Jubilee says walking out of the room, the man following her. "Can't wait," says Logan sarcastically lighting up a cigarette.  
  
The two men stop playing and look to each other. Remy has tears welling up in his eyes but quickly blinks them away. "Dat was beautiful Rodney. It was a pleasure for me t' accompany ya on that," Remy says winking at the younger boy. "So, what time did you tell people to come to this thing?" Rodney says placing his instrument and neck strap on his chair, heading for the pool table on the other side of the room. Remy gets up and walks over to the pool table as well while Rodney starts racking the balls. "Dey be arrivin' in bout 10 minuets, enough time for a quick game o' pool," says Remy grabbing 2 sticks to play with. "You'd better not be to hard on me man, or else you won't get to practice with me again," Rodney says with a smug look on his face as he finishes racking the balls up. Remy mocks being shocked and insulted, "But, alas, Remy neva would t'ink of de thing."  
The two finish their game just as four people walk in, Remy slaughtering the teen. Jean, Scott and Jubilee walk over to Remy and Rodney as Logan takes a seat in a chair and softly begins to snore. "So, let me get a little back ground information on this place. This is a school for 'mutants,' which supposedly I am?" asks Rodney with a look of puzzlement on his face. The other four are shocked that the boy was now speaking so openly, let alone at all. "Um, yes. You see, I have optical flares that shoot from my eyes, Jean here is a telepath, and Jubilee, well, makes fireworks with her hands," says Scott a little taken back by having to answer this question. "Then, does that mean the she." "I know when to and when not to use telepathy. However tempting it may be to use, I have control," Jean says looking slightly insulted. "Sorry, I meant no insult by it, but when one lives like I have for so long, you get jumpy. I'm afraid though that you have made a mistake, for I have no 'power' that is of importance," says Rodney truly looking sorry.  
More people walk into the room. Rodney and Remy start walking back up to the "stage." Remy leans over to Rodney and asks, "Do ya mind if Remy do a intro for ya? Y'know, name and where ya from? Jus' thinkin' I introduce ya an den ya walk on." Rodney puts his horn back on his seat and walks over off into a corner. "I'll just wait over here 'til you call my name," he says leaning against the wall. Rodney closes his eyes and focuses on what is to come and starts running through possible improvisations to play.  
  
Remy walks to the front of the stage and quiets the crowd down. "Many o' ya may 'ave heard a new addition t' our academy. Well, 'e comes from Texas, an 'is name is Rodney. Le's give 'im a warm welcome, an get ready for some southern music!" Remy walks over to the piano as Rodney walks onto the stage. The many students and teachers applaud as Rodney takes his seat. Rodney nods to Remy, signaling him to start playing the piano. Rodney comes in, barely audible. Many of the people in the audience start to look at each other looking confused. "Eh, Rodney, play out a bit. Ya to soft t' be heard," whispers Remy to the teen musician.  
Remy takes the hint, stands up knocking over his chair and blasts a high altissimo note* and busts out in am improvisation solo. Everyone is taken aback by the kids amazing talent, including Remy. People applaud during Rodney's solo. After a while, the two stop playing together and take their bows. It seems as though they would never quiet down. Rodney places his horn on his chair and decides its time to reveal a secret.  
Rodney uses some hand motions to quiet the crowd down, and eventually they do. He says, "I would first like to thank all of you for coming. I really didn't know that this was going to happen till about 3 hours ago. I haven't played for a crowd this large since I left my home town almost 2 years ago. I had started writing a piece then, the night after I had left was when I had started it. It was recently finished not 3 months ago. I will now play it for you, with the accompaniment of Remy, for the first time for a crowd. It is called "Love - Lost and Forgotten."" Rodney grabs the same pieces of paper again out of his case and hands Remy his part. It was easy to tell the excitement on Remy's face, as well as everyone else's.  
Rodney begins the piece with a soft, slow trill, Remy joining half way through. The two of them practically sing on their instruments, serenading the crowd. Unseen to Rodney's eyes (being so focused in the music), the crowd slowly begins to cry at the slow depressing piece being played for them. Even Logan gets a little teary.  
The second movement begins sounding angry and tormented, moving faster and faster as Rodney plays his cadenza. The anguish is felt by Jean as she leans her head on Scott's shoulder and lets out the same sigh she had earlier. The farther along the song went the sadder and more dissonant it got. Finally, they two finish with a low note, almost symbolizing the breaking of a heart. Rodney looks up and sees the entire crowd either in tears or with watery eyes. He is about to speak, when all of the sudden, the entire room is deafened with shouts, whistling and applause.  
Rodney looks over to Remy and sees him also in tears. Rodney can only smile at all of them, happy his song had gotten the message across. He once again quieted down the crowd, this time it taking much longer than before. "Thank you, all of you, once again. This song was meant to be for the person I would fall in love with. Now that I have found my love, I have decided to add on a third movement. It shall now be called "Love - Lost, Forgotten, and Reborn." Although, had I know that my love would be the first to play it with me, he would have had more time to practice the piece." The entire room was filled with laughter and tears. Remy ran to the boy and hugged him close, the two of them sharing an embrace that felt like it could last forever. "T'ank you Rodney, I don' know what t' say!" Remy barely got out through his tears.  
  
The rest of the night was filled with introductions and compliments. Finally able to leave, Rodney and Remy walk towards Rodney's room, Remy with his arm around Rodney's waist, Rodney leaning his head on the older man's shoulder. "Thank you Remy, for getting me out of my little hole," says Rodney reaching his room. He slips out of Remy's grip and hugs the tall, older man and kisses him on the lips. The two stand there kissing before Rodney breaks it off. "Good night, my prince," says Rodney with a smile. "G'night, chere," says Remy, bowing low to the younger man. Rodney gently shuts his door and listens for Remy's foot steps to fade away.  
Rodney silently walks over to his dresser and grabs the stones on them, forgetting to lock the door. He sits on the ground and begins his "practicing". He gets to where he is levitating inside the gyrating orbs, when Remy walks in. "Rodney, I." Rodney loses his concentration and his powers flare out of control. The room is almost completely dark as furniture starts levitating and spinning violently around the room. "RODNEY! RODNEY, Listen t' Remy! Calm down, relax!" Remy's shouts barely escaped his mouth. Remy begins to slowly make his way into the center where Rodney is, dodging the objects flying around the room. He makes his way to Rodney. The boy is trapped in the circle of stones, still in his trance. "Professor! Come quick, Rodney's powers are outta control!" Remy's mind practically screams.  
Moments later, Jean, Scott, and Professor Xavier arrive at the door to Rodney's room. "Oh my God, Professor, what should we do?" asks Jean worried. "Reach for his mind, we must contact him. Gambit! Get out of there NOW!" the professor yells. Remy quickly dodges the furniture and gets to the door. Jean and the Professor try to get to Rodney's mind, but it is no use. "He has some kind of barrier set up in his mind. We can't penetrate it. Remy, perhaps you can get through to him. Place your hand on my shoulder and speak to him with your mind," the professor says hurriedly. "Alrigh' Professor, Remy'll try," the Cajun says complying to the professors request.  
"Rodney?! Rodney, listen t' Remy. I here Rodney, I'm neva gonna leave ya. Ya gotta calm down, please. Remember today, when ya didn' wanna play for de rest o' deh school? I was there for ya, jus like I am now!" Remy tries hard not to let the tears escape his eyes, but it is to no avail. "Re- Remy?" Rodney slowly speaks, coming out of his trance. The stones hovering around him stop spinning and drop to the floor, but the furniture continue to circulate the room. "Rodney! I'm comin'!" Remy screams, dodging quickly all of the furniture. He reaches Rodney and pulls him into an embrace. "I love ya, chere," Remy whispers, kissing Rodney deeply on the lips. The furniture stops spinning, and the shadows return to normal. Rodney slowly opens his eyes as Remy pulls away from his lips. Tears streak down both of their faces.  
"Remy? I love you, too," Rodney whispers as he passes out. "Take him to Hank, quickly." The professor says, moving away from the door. Remy scoops the boy into his arms and runs from the room.  
"What was going on in his head Jean?" Scott asks, staring after Remy as he turns the corner. "Despair, hatred, love, passion, all mixed together. He must have lost control, but his power. Not even both me and the professor could break through into his mind, and yet Remy could. I don't know Scott, I just don't know," Jean says slowly walking to the infirmary, Scott following her.  
  
A/N: sry for the cliff hanger ^^;;; the first * is the thing bout improv. Its Improvisation, or random composition on a instrument, commonly used in jazz. The second * is about altissimo. How can I put this.it's a controlled squeak on the saxophone that goes above the normal range of the horn. Sry for all the music terms. POOR RODNEY! It gets better though, I promise *wink* 


	3. SouthernMusiciansChp3

A/N: So...finally chapter 3. sorry for the delay, I had some band competitions and stuff going on and had no choice. So, its like 1:30 AM when I start typing this...so please forgive any grammar mistakes ^^;;; onto the fan fic!  
  
Disclaimer: nope...still don't own X-men...yep...still wish I did  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A large blue, hairy man walks into the room that the unconscious Rodney sleeps, Remy by his side holding the boy's hand. "Remy," Hank interrupts the man's thoughts. Remy looks up, concern written all over his face awaiting the news from the doctor. "I have good news and bad news. Good news is he has no brain damage, bad news is we don't know when he will wake up," Hank says watching the upset on Remy's face show.  
"So, now de hard part is t' wait fo' de awakening," Remy says, looking back to the youthful face on the bed. He puts his face in his hands and says, "'E finally opened up, even 'ad a concert fo' de school. Dis shouldn' a 'appened. If I 'adn't o' gone in 'is room..."  
"You can't blame yourself Remy. It was bound to happen sometime. If anything, you helped him tremendously. It is obvious you both care for each other, and I'm sure the he would not want you staying up and practically killing yourself. Your not eating, you're not sleeping. It's been 3 days Remy; you need to take care of yourself," says Hank placing a hand on Remy's shoulder. However, the younger man simply shrugs the hand off his shoulder and says, "I want to be here when he wakes up. I won't leave his side, not like other people have." (A/N: SKREW THE F'N ACCENT!!!). Hank walks out of the room, gently shaking his head and mumbling to himself.  
  
A few people had stopped by to see how Rodney was doing, but after a week no one showed up. Remy was getting worn, and it was showing. He still wasn't eating, and he hardly slept. Hank was getting worried he'd have to stick him on a IV soon to get any nutrients into him.  
  
Rodney gently opens his eyes to find Remy sleeping with his head on the edge of the bed, lightly snoring, and grasping the boy's hand. He looks around and finds no one is in the room. Rodney looks back to Remy and can see he hasn't been eating, his generally tight shirt looking slightly baggy. Rodney gently squeezes Remy's hand and the Cajun stirs in his sleep. Remy slowly opens his eyes and instantly stands up, toppling over the chair, and hugs Rodney. Remy starts crying while mumbling about nonsense saying, "Oh, chere, I was so worried about you! It was all my fault; please forgive me, I..." "Shh, shh, quiet down Remy. I'm ok, and it wasn't your fault. I'm more worried about you. You look like you haven't eaten for days!" Rodney interrupts.  
Hank walks into the infirmary and almost drops the tray of food he was carrying. "I see sleeping beauty has woken up from his week long nap," mocks Hank chuckling to himself. He sets the tray of food down and starts walking to the door. "I'll be back in a second with another tray," he says as he walks out.  
Rodney pushes the tray towards Remy and says, "Eat, you need some food in you." Remy gladly grabs the fork and devours the entire tray before Hank comes back. "My, my, someone was hungry," says Hank setting the second tray in front of Rodney. "I'm not really hungry. How long was I asleep?" asks Rodney, pushing the tray a little away from him. "Well, it was almost a week and a half ago I think. We had no idea what to do, you had just pretty much passed out," says Hank taking a seat on the other side of the bed. "Wow! Seems like it was barely a nap to me. What happened? I really don't remember much," says Rodney propping himself up on his elbows.  
Remy almost falls out of his chair, but quickly recovers. "Well, cher, it was after the concert. I had walked you back to your room, and I was halfway back to mine when I forgot to ask you a question. I casually was walking back, thinking you'd probably take a shower after the concert and I didn't want to intrude. When I got to your room, I called your name and walked in, the door unlocked. I saw you levitating in the air with stones flying around you. Then all of the sudden your room went completely black and your furniture started hovering and flying around your room. I quickly contacted the Professor who brought Jean and Scott. Jean and the Professor tried to get into your mind to calm you down, but they said there was some kind of a barrier stopping them. I quickly ran into your room, dodged all of the furniture, and got to you. Then I pulled you down and hugged you, and I told you "I love you". You blinked, your eyes going back to normal instead of pitch black, and you said, "I love you, too" then passed out," says Remy his head in his hands as he tried to concentrate.  
The Cajun started bawling again and saying it was his fault. "Rodney, I thought you were dead. What was going on in there? Why did that all happen?" Remy got out finally after he calmed himself back to only a few sniffles. Rodney sighs and lies back down on his pillows, now propped up so he was still kind of sitting up. "Well, there goes keeping my powers a secret," he says rubbing his eyes with his fists trying to still get rid of the blurriness of sleep.  
"Well, it's kind of hard to keep anything a secret when you are in a dorm with 2 strong telepaths and countless empaths," says Hank laughing a little and shifting his weight. Rodney looks at the giant blue hairy man and smiles at him, realizing the stupidity he had. "I guess you're right. Still, I didn't want people to know what my power was. All of you knew I had a power, or else I wouldn't be here. I guess you could say that my power is the controlling of shadows. I basically pull them from around me and use them to pick things up, or as a shield, or even a weapon," says Rodney looking back to a slightly surprised Remy. "But, why couldn't the Professor and Jean combined get into your mind? They said it was like there was a wall in front of them that they couldn't get past," says Remy regaining his composure.  
Hank sees the confusion on Rodney's face and finally sees a connection to one of the tests he had run. "Rodney, when you control the shadows, do you have to do anything special? Like do you go into a trance or can you do it at any time?" Hank asks. Rodney shifts in his bed before replying. "I can control shadows with out going into a trance, but it's more powerful when I am. When Remy walked into my room, I was meditating and I guess you could say training," says Rodney. "This is what I expected. When you were in the trance, your mind was shut off from anything else, except two things it would seem. One of these was your "practices," the other I believe may have been Remy. Only his voice and touch brought you out of your trance. When I did an MRI to check to see if your brain had been damaged in any way, there was something odd about your brain patterns. Your brain functioned as though it were awake while you were asleep, and even seemed to be working faster than even the Professor's when he is awake. Would you mind if I did a second MRI?" asks Hank, standing up and stretching a little.  
Remy seemed shocked, and instantly blurted out, "The first second he is awake you want to run more tests on him! What kind of doctor are you!" Remy took in a large breath about to yell more when Rodney places his hand on the older man's arm. "Remy, I'm fine. I just had a long, long sleep. I promise, after this, I want to just sit and talk with you. No reason to get worked up over nothing," says Rodney with a gentle smile on his face, calming the Cajun. He looks to Hank and says, "Let's get this over with," says Rodney getting slowly out of bed.  
Both of the other men were surprised that Rodney could even walk after being lying down for more than a week. Rodney starts walking to the door and says, "What are you two staring at?" he then notices that all he is wearing is a pair of underwear and quickly grabs his clothes that were on the dresser and puts on his pants hastily. Hank and Remy burst out laughing and walk with Rodney to take the test.  
  
After the medical tests were taken and Hank finally said that Rodney could leave, Remy and Rodney go for a walk around the Mansion. Everyone was in classes teaching or learning, leaving the grounds almost barren. "Why don't you teach anything Remy? I mean, all the other adults do," asks Rodney as they were walking. He realizes what he said and then hurriedly says, "Not that I don't mind you spending time with me, I'm just curious."  
Remy looks over to the younger man and smiles seeing his distress. "I do teach classes Mon Ami, but I got a sub for the week so I could stay with you. Generally I teach French, but Rogue took over for me since she generally just sits around anyways. Only reason she is teaching it is 'cause the professor forced her to," says Remy chuckling lightly at the thought of Rogue trying to keep his class quiet. A thought finally occurred to Remy about Rodney's education; he had never finished high school. "Rodney, were you planning on getting your high school degree?" Remy asks looking over to the teen.  
Rodney sees some benches and sits down, trying to avoid Remy's question. "I knew this was gonna come up sooner or later," Rodney says with a sigh. "The truth is Remy is that I wasn't planning on living another day the same day you found me. You see, you really saved my life that day. I was on my way to a pawn shop to sell my saxophone. I then was going to buy a gun and a single bullet. I don't think I need to tell you who the bullet was meant for," Rodney downcasts his eyes to avoid Remy's gaze.  
Remy sits down next to Rodney; Rodney pulls his knees to his chest laying his forehead on his knees. Remy wraps an arm around the now tight ball next to him. "I'm glad you didn't chere, because then I wouldn't be sitting here with the love of my life," Remy says, gently tilting Rodney's cheek up and planting a deep kiss on the teen's lips. Rodney unfolds himself and leans into Remy's arms and embrace. Remy wraps his other arm around the boy and pulls him closer to him. Rodney leans farther into Remy, causing them to fall off the seat and onto the ground with a soft thud Remy landing on Rodney.  
They break the kiss and start laughing uncontrollably. Remy tries to get off of Rodney, but the teen holds on with an iron grip. "Please, not yet. I need this; I need you. I'll do anything, but please, don't stop," Rodney says. Remy skillfully rolls to where the younger man is on top of him. Rodney gently lays his head on Remy's chest, softly beginning to sob.  
Remy softly strokes Rodney's hair, cooing softly, "It's ok, it's ok. Let it out, we have all the time in the world. You're safe now, no one gonna hurt you here." Remy gently kisses the boy's forehead hearing him begin to calm down. Rodney lifts his head off of Remy's now wet chest and kisses him gently. "Thanks darling," says Rodney grinding his hips into the man's before getting off of him. Remy props himself up on his elbows and raises an eyebrow at the teen.  
Rodney blushes under the gaze thinking of how to change the subject. "I think I want to cut my hair," says Rodney messing with his shoulder blade length hair. "I want it shorter, but not really short." Rodney pulls his hair out of its ponytail and shows Remy how short he wants it, posing with it right beneath his cheek bones.  
Remy laughs a little before saying, "We'll have Jean give you a trim when we get back. I think we need to get you signed up for high school classes, if that's what you want." Remy gets up and offers a hand to Rodney, who pulls his hair back into its ponytail and grasps the older man's hand getting yanked to his feet.  
"Well, I'm not sure what I need to take, but I know I want to take French," says Rodney flashing a grin at Remy. Remy grabs the boy's waist and pulls their hips to meet. They start to walk back, Rodney leaning his head against Remy's shoulder.  
  
A/N: wOOt-ness. Took me 2 weekends to get his darn thing done. Sorry I left you with another cliffy, but come on. How would you feel if u just got taken off the streets and find the love of your life, you'd probably take things slowly too. Anyways, 4th chapter im hoping to get up by next weekend *is going for weekly updates*. So, I hope that people read this and enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it ^^. Oh yeah...and BTW...REVIEW DARN IT!!! . well...I hope you will review. Even if you tell me I suck, I wanna hear it so I change my methods of writing. Well...its like 1:41 a week after I started writing Chapter 3...so im goin to sleep. 


End file.
